How do demons say goodbye?
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: So, like everything life, there is always that one little destiny we all must face.


_**How do demons say goodbye?**_

* * *

 _ **Kurama POV**_

* * *

 _ **z**_

* * *

I watched you grow up, even before you were born. Inside the womb of a woman I once and somewhat still loathed. You were a loudmouthed brat, who took nothing even when desperate. You were the hyper child that kept yelling, but silent to listen to what people said about you.

Because of me, you and what you had in life, was almost nil. Sometimes, even now, I regretted becoming your friend. I loathed you sometimes, but now, I can't tell you what to do. You are my hero, and I...was just the villain.

Like those crappy little comics you used to read. I guess you turned me good, if anything, neutral.

However, how does a demon like me say goodbye?

I was outside the place you call a medical center, or a hospital...I couldn't tell which. Your mate came and told me that you had fallen asleep. Yet, how can I not feel you now? Seventy years, me and you kid, against the world.

Every heartbeat you had. I felt it.

Every thought you made. I saw it.

Every time you made love to your mate. I felt the passions from your heart.

Every time you held your child. I felt your pride.

But, now? I can see your mate, trying to smile. However, I sense her emotions, heartbroken and such. I peered into your hospital window, saw that you were still. No movement, not even a breath. I hitched in my breath, I felt it then.

My heart shatter.

I saw your daughter, my best friend, Himawari crying into your chest. I saw Boruto, your son sobbing against the Uchiha girl. I couldn't look away, even as the rain drops started to hit me. The heavens mourning you, much like they did your Third Hokage that day.

Fifty years kid, you fought it out, and in the end you won.

So even now as they cover your now still, hollowed, body with a white blanket. Your face had a smile on it, it told me that you went away peacefully. I felt it start, my tears flowing. I felt so weak, like when I was newborn with Hagaromo-Otosan.

You embodied him so many ways, and so much differences in others. You were my brother, even if at first I hated you. So now as I stand here, Kurama The Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama the great and powerful. I stand here as also, Kurama Uzumaki, because you accepted me...freed me.

So how will I say goodbye? In a fitting manner, befitting even you, the loudmouth I came to hold dear. I held my head into the sky, roaring one simple thing.

" **Goodbye! Konoha!"**

* * *

 **z**

* * *

" _Kurama, hey guess what! We won buddy, Sasuke got beat!"_

" _ **Hmph, about time you showed him his place, we're the best around here, better than any Uchiha."**_

" _Awe come on, it did cost me an arm."_

" _ **The fact you can even take this much pain, surprises me."**_

* * *

 _ **z**_

* * *

" _Kurama, me and Hinata are getting married!"_

" _ **About time kid, so who propose?"**_

" _Gaah, are you kidding me, I did ya idiot!"_

" _ **Sure, sure, bout time however. Just don't go having too many kits now."**_

" _We'll see what happens hahaha."_

* * *

 _z_

* * *

" _Kurama, look at him, your an uncle now..."_

" _ **..."**_

" _Kurama?"_

" _ **It's nothing kit, it's just...he looks too much like you is all."**_

" _Always have a complaint about something jeez."_

" _ **Naruto..."**_

" _What is it Kurama?"_

" _ **I'm sorry...for making your parents miss out, and your life miserable as a child."**_

" _Kurama...it's all okay now buddy, besides here I have a son now, and you'll be his big fluffy uncle!"_

" _ **Nehahaha, and I can teach him how to use my chakra."**_

" _Don't push it hahaha."_

* * *

 _z_

* * *

" _Oh, my God...look at her Kurama. She's like her mother, so beautiful."_

" _ **Indeed, have you came up with a name?"**_

" _Himawari, after Hinata's mother."_

" _ **Aw, I see...Boruto is coming along well. However, he's brash like you, Himawari will more than likely be like her mother."**_

" _Which is why we'll have to protect her, from all the boys, assholes, and anything else!"_

" _ **Yosh! I'll blast'em away on your command."**_

" _Operation Fluffy Uncle Mark two is a go!"_

" _ **Yes it i-wait a minute? Fluffy uncle?"**_

* * *

 _ **z**_

* * *

" _SO..."_

" _ **Hmph, ain't you going to stop rubbing it in?"**_

" _Just think about this Kurama, you'll be a great uncle soon enough."_

" _ **Just because your son is now mating with Sasuke's daughter, does not mean I have to like it!"**_

" _Awe come on, they do go together, besides Boruto is crying right now."_

" _ **I would be too!"**_

" _Whatever, hey Kurama...there is something I need to talk to you about here soon. I found a way to unseal you completely, along with the other Bijuu if...you know."_

" _ **Let's not talk about that. Please."**_

* * *

 _ **z**_

* * *

" _Kurama...it's not your fault."_

" _ **If I saw it, instead of...instead enjoying my own freedom..."**_

" _Everyone has their time Kurama, it's okay."_

" _ **B-but, you're my comrade, my brother."**_

" _I know, but Kurama, look on the bright side...we ended up happy."_

" _ **Because of you, and yet I can't protect you. Not from this, this...putrid virus."**_

" _Kurama, it's going to be okay. Just promised me one thing, when I do go...take care of everyone."_

" _ **I don't even have to promise that, for you don't even have to ask."**_

" _Hehehee, look at you...all sappy."_

" _ **Look at you, all teary..."**_

* * *

 _ **z**_

* * *

" _Kurama it's time..."_

" _ **Kid...I will miss you."**_

" _I know buddy, I'll miss you too, ya dumb fox."_

" _ **Hey...you little brat...don't make fun of me."**_

" _Hehehaha, I'm going to miss these conversations...I'll be going silent. Hinata will have come and tell you."_

" _ **Why can't you let me feel it?"**_

" _Kurama...because I don't want you to feel my life slip away."_

" _ **I don't want...I don't wanna...I don't want you to go..."**_

" _Kurama, you're the greatest friend I'll ever have the pleasure knowing, just behind my wi-mate."_

" _ **As were you Naruto...as were you."**_

* * *

 _ **z**_

* * *

That day came and went, several generations ago. Slowly, however, your clan grew. The hardest deaths for me was your mate Hinata and your daughter Himawari. Boruto just, faded quickly, he gave you eleven grandchildren with that Uchiha girl. They bred like rabbits, and I always teased him for it.

Anyway, Konoha is now a deserted village, mostly. A giant city has been built near it, where all you humans live. All of us tailed beasts are living out here, in this village. Many of them living near caves, lakes, mountains, and such.

I stand guard over your grave, however, I see this mop of yellow hair coming towards it. This mop of yellow, sun kissed hair...then I can see it. This boy had blue eyes, three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and carried your necklace around his neck.

He watched me, both out of respect and fear as he laid your relic on your gravestone. "Master Kurama..." He bowed to me, "is this my ancestor?"

" **I could say yes, but how about I tell you a story?"**

"A story?"

" **Yes, you did ask me a question, I think I'll be difficult with my answer."**

"You sound like...a loudmouth then."

" **Nehahaha, spunky aren't you brat, I picked it up by this man laying here. Uzumaki Naruto."**

"That's my name as well!"

" **Really? Well, then...sit down brat, because I'm going to tell your a story."**

"About my ancestor?"

" **Yes, a story about that brat..."**


End file.
